Rune Factory 3
by Liefkai
Summary: This is a story I wrote about the next Rune Factory game. It is by me, with some editing from my teacher and parents. Also the characters all mostly new. I wrote this last year, before I knew Rune Factory 3 was already coming out. Enjoy! Story by Lief


One stormy night, a figure in the shadows whisked through the lands, hiding from the unknown. The shady figure was holding a beautiful baby boy. The strange figure arrived at a small farm, in a small town, called Wanilia. The figure then laid the baby down upon the doorstep and ran off into the night.

The baby boy began to weep, wondering what was happening. Eventually a big, but gentle looking man stepped out his door and saw the baby crying. The man saw that the baby was wrapped in a regal silk cloth. The baby also had a majestic golden necklace with a red stone in the center, surrounded by amazing designs, around his neck. He took the baby inside his home and laid him in a cradle next to a pretty baby girl.

"I will name this baby who has come to me, Will. I will raise my daughter, Angelina, and Will to grow up to be amazing people who will help the world and the unfortunate." the man, Aaron, vowed.

The years went by and spring turned to summer and summer turned to fall and fall turned to winter. While Aaron kept his promise of raising Will and Angelina they grew and eventually they were walking and talking, toddlers, no less.

Eventually, Aaron fell ill. One morning he lay in his bed with Will and Angelina at his side.

"Children," Aaron spoke faintly, "I'm afraid I am dying. Will, I want to give you something. Reach into the middle drawer in my nightstand." Will shakily opened Aaron's drawer as he was told and found a beautiful golden necklace inside. Will walked back to Aaron and Aaron closed his hand around Will's and the necklace. "Will, you are not my real son. I found you on my doorstep, four years ago. You had that necklace and this around you," Aaron said as he handed Will the fabric he was wrapped in that night.

Will took it all in slowly. He couldn't believe Aaron was not his real father and he started to get angry at him for hiding all these things from him, but then he realized he might not ever see him again. "Thank you for telling me the truth and giving me these gifts father… I mean Aaron," Will praised.

Aaron shuddered and then very faintly spoke, "It is time. I must leave you now. Will, take good care of Angelina." Aaron's eyes blinked then slowly closed and Will felt his hand lose it's grip and fall to the side. Aaron's corpse was pale as chalk and Will could have sworn he saw a spirit rise from it and float off into the sky.

Now that Will knew he wasn't from here he was extremely curious of where he came from, so he thought he would look in Gueho Cave for clues. All the townsfolk said that the answers to many mysteries could be unraveled there and in the other dungeons on the outskirts of Wanilia. The only problem was that there were monsters in the dungeons. Will grabbed Aaron's old petting glove that can befriend monsters off of his nightstand. Will also took Aaron's dagger, because the elven blacksmith of Wanilia, Cramer, told him that some monsters can't be befriended.

When Will arrived at Gueho Cave he felt a rush of cool air against his skin. He proceeded farther into the cave and encountered his first group of monsters. Monsters appeared from portals linked to the Forest of Beginnings, the place where monsters originally came from. Strangely, the portals were from a machine summoning monsters. Will had never seen anything like it. Technology really was taking over. The monsters the machine summoned were two giant ants that spit acid at Will. He quickly pulled out the petting glove, put it on and scratched one of the monster's antennas. The ant made a loving gurgling sound and vanished, teleporting back to Will's barn. Will took out his dagger and stabbed the other and in a flash it vaporized, but monsters don't really die, weapons are enchanted with a special kind of magic that sends monsters back to the Forest of Beginnings when they are terminated. Then, Will ran at the machine, dug his dagger into it, and slashed the dagger down, making the machine explode.

Will traveled into the next part of the cave and kept doing similar things; befriending and attacking monsters and exploding machines. He faced monsters such as Orcs, giant bats, huge worms, and even a strange raccoon-like monster. As he came farther and farther into the cave, it got hotter and hotter. Eventually, Will came to a strange cavern at the end of the cave. He was sweating from all the fighting and heat. In the mysterious cavern there was a strange stone tablet with a picture of a portal and a beast disintegrating and an eye floating above.

Then Will's necklace started glowing and rising higher. A tremor started as the necklace glowed. "What's happening!?" Will shouted to himself. A humongous monster with one eye appeared in front of him. "It's a Cyclops!" Will screamed, "I'll have to fight it if I want a way out of here!" The Cyclops charged at him and Will dove between his legs and stabbed him in the ankle. The monster howled and put his head between his legs and looked at Will angrily. Will seized the opportunity and charged at his head and slashed him in his huge eye. The Cyclops shrieked and in a flash of light he disintegrated into flashing sparkles, teleporting to the Forest of Beginnings.

Will fell to the hard cave ground, exhausted. But, when he looked up he saw the Cyclops's eye floating upward. He looked to the side and saw the portal from which the Cyclops came from. _It was just like the picture on the tablet_, Will thought. This was so strange. It just made Will want to find out more about where he came from.

After he got home to his farm Will told Angelina everything that had happened.

That night Will had a strange dream. He was floating in nothingness when a powerful voice emanated into his head, telling Will that he was Will's guardian.

Will woke up and realized so many strange things had happened so quickly; Aaron dying, the machines in Gueho Cave, Will's necklace glowing, the Cyclops appearing, and now these dreams about a Guardian. Will had a feeling this was just the beginning.

The years went by and Will and Angelina grew until they were around 9 years old, kids at least. Will wanted to know more, so he went to the next dungeon, Miracle Meadows. In Miracle Meadows, Will befriended and defeated many monsters and destroyed many of the same machines as in Gueho Cave. After fighting for a long time Will came to an odd valley with a stone table in the center. Will ran to the stone table and saw there was a elegant sword laying upon it. Will touched the sword and wind immediately started to flow around it. Wind was everywhere, blowing Will's hair and bandana (which was the cloth he was wrapped in as a baby.)

Suddenly, a huge serpent slithered out of the blue and bit at Will. Will speedily seized the sword and slashed its head off. But in its place two more head's grew! Will decided that cutting of its heads would get him nowhere. As the serpent was gapping its mouth opened biting at him, Will ran at it and stabbed inside its mouth. The monster rolled to its side and disintegrated into flashing sparks.

When Will arrived back at the farm he told Angelina everything again.

Will had another Guardian dream that night. The Guardian told him that he could come back home with him, to a place called the Sechs Empire, once he proved himself. It made Will fell unwanted and angry.

After years, and years Will and Angelina were almost grown up, they were teenagers. Will decided to go to the next dungeon, Dubious Desert, for clues. It was burning at day and freezing at night. Will interacted with many monsters and machines until he came to a bizarre tomb. There was a majestic key with a swirling image on it in the center of the room. Will snatched the key and felt a power surge within him.

Abruptly, what looked like a huge stone man rose out of the sand and wacked his giant arms at Will. Will ducked and jumped up and sliced the monster's waste, but Will's wind sword bounced back, vibrating. Will landed on the ground and unleashed all his rage and wind came from nowhere and blew the stone man to the floor. Will leaped on top of it, dug his sword in between cracks of stone, flipped a brick out of its chest, and pierced it in the uncovered area.

When Will got back to the farm he told Angelina about his desert adventure.

Will had a Guardian dream that night. The Guardian asked Will many questions like; 'what have you been up to recently?' It was usually Will asking the questions.

So many years went by so quickly and Will and Angelina had grown up to be fine young adults, just as Aaron had promised. Will hadn't given up on his goal to find out where he came from; he was headed to Ealken Mountains, the last and toughest dungeon. Will scouted through an epic journey of the mountains, getting colder and colder the higher he went.

Finally, Will reached the astoundingly tall summit. A cloaked figure stood before him. The figure put Will in a trance, but then, suddenly opened up its cloak and revealed a hideous, evil-looking body and attacked. Will promptly snapped out of the trance and slashed at the beast, but it vanished. The thing teleported behind him and breathed icy air onto Will's neck. Will swung around, but the monster was too quick. Now it was at Will's side. Will felt an extraordinary power make him hold out his necklace to the monster. As Will did so a beam of light shot out from the red stone in his necklace and vaporized the monster into the Forest of Beginnings. Where the monster used to be a sparkling scroll appeared. Will attempted to open the scroll, but couldn't, so he put it away.

When Will arrived at his farm he told Angelina about his latest expedition.

Will asked Angelina for her hand in marriage that evening; he had fallen in love with her over the years. Angelina said yes and they got married at the Wanilia Chapel. They had two kids named Charles and Rose.

One day Will felt a bizarre power pulling him to odd paths and places Will had never been before. Will somehow stumbled upon an entrance to unknown ruins. He wandered about the ruins and encountered monsters coming from the machines. Will went through many twists and turns until he reached a huge door with a keyhole and a familiar image on it. _Of course! The key! _Will thought. He unlocked the door and arrived in an empowering room.

Will felt an all-powerful gust of wind blow him against a wall. When he looked up he saw a glorious dragon looming over him. Will jumped up and sliced the dragon's neck and golden blood poured from the wound. The creature shrieked and caught Will in its claw. Will bashed its wrist and made the dragon even more fuming. Will finally slashed through its belly and the dragon's eyes met Will's and it gave him a look of understanding and vanished to the Forest of Beginnings.

A man with a dark purple crown upon his head walked up to Will, out of nowhere, clapping. "Hello Will. It's good to finally see you," the man snickered.

"How do you know who I am?" Will questioned.

"I am your Guardian, from the Sechs Empire," the Guardian responded, "I am the king of Norad. What you have just done here was amazing. Do you know you just defeated one of the four dragon gods, Ventuswill, the dragon god of wind?"

Suddenly, Will felt a mysterious power make him take out the scroll. He tried opening it, but he could this time. It said just five words: Don't Trust the Sechs Empire

The Guardian stared at Will with a desperate expression. "What are you doing?"

In a flash Will held him to the ground at sword point. "All those dreams were just a trick to get me to take your side?!"

"Yes, you foolish imbecile!" He was steaming now, "It was all apart of our plot to use you and Ventuswill to take over the world, but when you defeated Ventuswill we barely cared, because you showed us your full power. With that we could trick you into conquering country after country."

"How is someone as cruel-hearted as you king of Norad?" Will scowled. The "king" was silent. Will wondered what he would do with him. Then Will got an idea. Will held out his necklace and the red stone imprisoned him within the necklace for all eternity.

Abruptly two ghosts appeared in front of Will. Will recognized one of the ghosts.

"Aaron!" Will ran up and tried to hug him, but passed right trough him, "Sorry."

"Hello Will. I have missed you very much," Aaron spoke calmly and smoothly, "I believe I have an introduction to make. Will this is Aria, my sister and your mother."

Will could not believe it. After searching so long he finally found his answer. He was Will, son of Aria. "Mother, you can't imagine how many times I've dreamt of this moment."

"I've always wanted to meet you too, Will, even thought it was I who placed you on my brother's doorstep when I was running away from the Sechs Empire," Aria responded, "We don't have much time, so I'll try to make this quick. Will, you are an earthmate, someone who has a special spiritual connection to the earth. You are also the rightful king of Norad, because Aaron and I's father, Kyle, had a father named Raguna, who lost his memory, so he couldn't rule because he didn't know he was the rightful king. The Sechs Empire seized the opportunity and took over the palace. Now, if you chose to, you and your family can rule in the palace."

Somehow Will wasn't too surprised. He felt like this was right. "I know what I must do now," Will declared, "Farewell Mother, farewell Uncle Aaron, you two will always be in my heart."

Will went back to his farm and told Angelina, Charles, and Rose everything.

"How would you guys like to rule in the palace?" Will asked.

"Totally, Dad!" Charles agreed.

"You bet!" Rose approved.

"I would follow you anywhere," Angelina lovingly said.

So Will, Angelina, Charles, and Rose went to go live in the Norad Palace and ruled fairly and were the best kings, queens, princes, and princess Norad had ever seen.

The End


End file.
